Shadow theif and the copy cat
by Piratequeen0
Summary: two sisters two different mutant powers and the adventure of a life time Logan/OC
1. Iris and Nani

**X-men evolution: Shadow thief and the copy cat**

**NOTE I DO NOT OWN XMEN EVOLUTION I ONLY OWN IRIS AND NANI also I didn't steal Rogue's power i'm only on season one and I came up with iris before I found rogue so before you all start flipping your lids don't cause i'm not changing her**

Chapter one: Surprising discovery

The professor had called the team together for something on a new mutant but there was something unusual about her apparently. the professor pulled up a girl on the screen she had long black silky hair with big round purple eyes she had a pale skin color and a slim hour glass figure she wore a tight fitting light blue shirt that only reached her elbows she also wore black Capri pants that reached a little below her knees and black sneakers  
>"This is Nani Higarashi SARIBRO has detected her to have shadow powers while I'm hoping she'll want to join us I'm actually more concerned about her little sister, Abigail" The professor said pulling up a picture of a little girl<p>

The girl had blonde hair pulled up in pig-tails and wore a white tanktop dress that reached her knees and brown sandals the girl had pale skin like her sister and round big round brown eyes she was a cute kid  
>"Her powers have already started to show which is unusual for a child of her age Rogue you'll get along well with her I believe she has incredibly similar powers to yours she does steal peoples powers but only for a certain amount of time and she doesn't steal their memories as far as I've been able to find out it only affects mutants" The professor said<br>"So you want us to go get these two?" Logan asked ready to go  
>"It isn't that simple Magneto apparently has already tried to get to her and I'm afraid he isn't taking no for an answer when it comes to the two anymore" the professor explained<br>"So you want us to go and talk to these two and see if they'll come?" Logan asked  
>"Yes you have to specifically try to convince Nani more than Abigail, Nani is Abigail's guardian now that their parents have passed a few years ago Nani has almost complete control of her powers and we've actually known for a while but because they have no other family and no one would be able to watch over Abigail so we thought it would be best to leave them alone for their families sake" Xavier explained<p>

The group now understood their mission and went to get their things Kitty caught up with Rogue she had seemed surprised when she heard about Abigail

"Hey you going to be alright?" Kitty asked Rogue rolled her eyes a little bit  
>"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Rogue asked her frowning<p>

"WHy wouldn't I be?"

"Well you seemed a little freaked out when you found out when the professor said that there was a girl with the same powers as you" Kitty said

"SHe doesn't have the same powers as me she can't take peoples memories of physical abilities" Rogue said rolling her eyes and walking away Kitty figured she'd leave it at that clearly Rogue didn't want to talk about this everyone was ready that was going

Logan, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Scott, Jean and Evan all ready to go got to the jet and headed off to where hopefully their new comrades were

"Nani!" Iris shouted her blonde hair down and now in her face her blue eyes full of tears Nani sighed walking over to her sister Nani was picking her up from school for the day she knelt down  
>"Where are your hair ties?" Nani asked pushing Iris's blonde hair out of her eyes Iris sniffled a little wiping her eyes on her sleeve<br>"One of the boys took them"  
>"Why did he take them?" Nani asked curiously she always made sure to get the full story from her sister before going after someone Iris tended to lead herself to trouble sometimes but she was only six what kid didn't lead herself into trouble sometimes?<p>

Iris sighed a little bit wiping her eyes  
>"I don't know why he took them" she said Nani nodded taking her hand and going to the boy that her sister pointed out and looking to the childs parents<br>"Excuse me your son took Iris's hair ties"  
>"He's like us he doesn't approve of teen pregnency"<br>Nani frowned a little but then smiled in a bitter sweet way

"Then it's a good thing I'm her sister isn't it?" Nani asked before swiping the hair ties from the kids hands causing the parents to look offended that she would steal from a child Nani ignored them leading Iris away before kneeling down and tying her hair in pig tails again she smiled as Iris wiped her eyes once more and kissed the top of her sister's head

"It's alright if he does it again I'll have a long talk with his parents alright?" Nani asked before standing up only to be met with two people she didn't want to deal with at the moment the two going by the names Lance Alvers and Pietro maximoff Nani shook her head taking Iris's hand in hers and walking around them  
>"Hey come on Nani we just want to talk" Pietro said<p>

"Not interested" Nani said not looking at the Iris turned her head towards the two and stuck her tongue out at them she didn't trust the two of them which is smart for one so young she just sensed that they weren't exactly good people to hang around not for her and Nani any way but the two clearly didn't get the hint and continued to follow the two  
>" Come on Mystique says we're going to get you to join us one way or another and that we need you" Lance said<br>Nani continued to ignore him as she walked to her motorcycle she put Iris's helmet on her and helped her into the side car before putting her own helmet on  
>"You will get Iris over my cold dead body" Nani said before putting down the eye sheild on her helmet and starting the bike<br>"And if you follow us Pietro like yesterday I'm going to run you over" Nani added before speeding off on the bike


	2. Trouble ahead

**X-men evolution: Shadow thief and the copy cat**

**NOTE I DO NOT OWN XMEN EVOLUTION I ONLY OWN IRIS AND NANI also I didn't steal Rogue's power i'm only on season one and I came up with iris before I found rogue so before you all start flipping your lids don't cause i'm not changing her**

Chapter two: meet the sisters

Scott landed the Jet in the middle of the forest the town was surrounded by the stuff Logan stood up

"Alright Elf you're with me let's talk to these two" Logan said heading off Kurt quickly followed him it wasn't often that Logan wanted him to come along but he wasn't going to argue this as they headed off they weren't in their uniforms though which Kurt thought odd

"You're going to want to turn your holo watch on" Logan told Kurt "You don't want to scare the kid" Logan explained

Now Kurt understood though if the kid wasn't afraid of Wolverine there was no way she was going to be afraid of Kurt's actual form they arrived at the house at the same time as the other two did

"Perfect timing" Logan said

Nani looked up pulling her helmet off she sighed thinking this was another attempt from Magneto and Mystique she was really starting to get sick of this why couldn't they just accept that Nani didn't want her little sister getting into something that would get her killed

"Iris go inside and get started on cleaning your room" Nani said Iris nodded hurrying inside once Nani was sure her sister was out of earshot she glared at the two before her

"Look I've said no a million times if Magneto and Mystique keep sending you guys I'm going to-"

"We were not sent by Magneto though it is good to know that you don't want to join him" Kurt said

Nani was surprises she hadn't been expecting that one she put her helmet in the side car on her bike getting off of it and looking at the two of them curiously

"Then why are you here?"

"We're with the Xavier institute Professor Charles Xavier helps mutants like you and your sister to control their powers" Logan said

Nani was curious about this

"I believe you were mentioned with my encounters with magneto's guys you expect me to send my little sister to fight Magneto's guys?"

"No not at all" Kurt said shaking his head "We aren't going to try and force you to join us like they are the choice is completely up to you and even if you do say yes the professor isn't going to make a six year old go out and fight someone he'll probably have her stay at the mansion with some individual training" Kurt explained to her Logan had to admit it seemed that he was prepared for this which was probably a good thing because Logan knew he wasn't going to be able to assure much for a six year old Nani rolled her eyes a little bit then sighed

"How much would it cost?" Nani asked

"We're inviting you guys on a scholarship the Professor would enroll the kid in school and you two could be together" Logan said Nani thought for a bit

"Give me a bit to think about it alright? In the meantime if you guys are mutants what do you do?" Nani asked Logan just had his claws come out Nani then looked at Kurt who turned the hollo watch off Nani didn't seem surprised when he did which in turn shocked Kurt

"You aren't scared?"

"It's a hologram around you kid your shadow doesn't match your form I knew you were hiding" Nani said patting him on the shoulder before inviting them into the small house Iris was inside coloring in a coloring book

"Iris come say hi to our guests" Nani said Iris looked up and smiled at them

"I'm Logan and this elf is Kurt" Logan introduced

"Also known as Nightcrawler and Wolverine" Kurt explained to them

"I'm Nani this is Iris" Nani said smiling at them

"Were you the ones flying the jet that went over my school today?" Iris asked curiously Logan nodded

"Probably" Kurt said

"SO are there more of you around?" Iris asked excitedly

"She's' never met another mutant" Nani explained smiling a little bit she was just glad they weren't trying to force them into joining like the others had been trying for so long magneto had been trying sense the day after Iris's powers had started to show three weeks ago so this was frustrating as you can see when they won't take no for an answer

Logan looked around the small house it was nice and the kid seemed nice maybe she wouldn't complain about training for once she was six after all but he didn't see how she was much different from the others other than the age most of them had been eager at first then they met him and well as assumed it didn't go over well

Kurt smiled sitting down next to Iris he laughed a little noticing she was using a guy's coloring book and was now coloring a monster truck purple with green flames he thought it was a little strange but it was kind of funny at the same time Iris looked at him curiously

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just a little odd to see a six year old girl coloring a monster truck instead of a princess or something" Kurt said

Iris smiled happily as Logan and Nani looked over both having an eyebrow raised

"You're one to talk about things being odd" they both said Iris began laughing as Kurt rolled his eyes

"So what can you do?" Iris asked curiously

"Ah! Before you find out go put your gloves on" Nani said iris pouted but Nani's stern expression never left eventually after a minute or two Iris stood up and walked into her room as if on que there was another knock on the door Nani approached and sighed looking at the two of them

"It's Mystique" she said quietly she didn't want there to be a fight to break out or something like that she looked at Kurt

"You said there were more of you right?" Nani asked trying to keep her voice down so that Mystique didn't hear her

Kurt nodded Nani nodded starting to figure out a plan in her head

"Alright well I hate to ask a favor but could you guys take Iris to the others and introduce her-"

"So you can talk to Mystique alone?" Logan asked

Nani nodded Logan sighed before looking at Kurt who just nodded a little bit before going down the hall to Iris's room Nani looked at Logan

"Look unless I give Iris a certain password she'll be able to tell you it's Mystique if things start to get really bad she'll start looking for it from people she can trust" Nani said scribbling the password on a piece of paper and handing it to him Logan nodded sticking it in his back pocket

"Don't worry she'll be fine with us" Logan told her as Kurt came back with Iris who now had red gloves on that had the finger tips cut off Logan walked over

"Alright Elf time to demonstrate your powers" Logan said Kurt nodded before teleporting the three of them back to the Jet causing the others who had been gathered around to jump a little bit

"Hey we're back" Kurt said cheerily Iris looked around the jet curiously

"So this is the mini me?" Rogue asked curiously Iris looked at her confused

"This is Rogue she can do the same thing you can but she can also steal a regular persons physical abilities and memories" Kurt explained Iris smiled

"Nice to meet you I'm Iris" Iris said

"Nice to meet you" Rogue said to her

"These others are Scott, Kitty, Evan, and Jean" Kurt introduced pointing each one out as he said their names Scott walked over to Logan

"Where's her sister?"

"Dealing with Mystique she thought it'd be safer for the kid here" Logan explained

Suddenly the jet began to shake violently as if to disagree with what Nani thought Iris screamed as everyone was knocked over and things began to fall

"Great it's Lance" Scott said once the shaking stopped

Iris looked out the window and shook her head

"He was at my school today with the silver haired guy" Iris said was no place in her own home town safe for her? She found this frustrating Logan stood up and got his claws out

"I'll be back he said taking his sweatshirt off revealing that he had worn his uniform/Costume (thing whatever you want to call it) he pulled his mask on before going outside Iris frowned

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yup he'll be fine Rogue watch her so we can go help him" Scott said heading out also the others closely following Iris frowned a little bit and looked at Rogue

"Don't worry they'll be fine"

"I know I just feel bad this is all because of me" Iris said sadly Rogue felt bad about this she smiled at Iris trying to be nice after all she was just a little kid she sighed  
>"Alright don't worry about it they all know what they're doing we do this all the time" Rogue said then realized that she had said the wrong thing from the look of worry on Iris's face<br>"The professor isn't going to make you fight he's to nice to let a little kid fight but you are young so you need to get your powers under control you know if you come to the institute you'll be the youngest to be there?" Rogue asked her trying to get iris's mind off the fight that was going on outside which was working because Iris shook her head Rogue just hoped she could keep it up and that the others could handle anything out there so she wouldn't have to try and protect Iris with out any powers of her own.


	3. Hide

**X-men evolution: Shadow thief and the copy cat**

**NOTE I DO NOT OWN XMEN EVOLUTION I ONLY OWN IRIS AND NANI also I didn't steal Rogue's power i'm only on season one and I came up with iris before I found rogue so before you all start flipping your lids don't cause i'm not changing her**

Chapter three: the password

Logan dodged another attack from Lance; this was not going well for them. It seemed like they were attacking left and right with everything they had.

"You're seriously trying to kidnap a six year old kid?" Scott asked while trying to zap Toad with his laser but, as always Toad was jumping out of the way of every attack.

"Hey, we have orders and if we don't comply then we're going to get in some big trouble. And, it's not kidnapping- we're just trying to convince the kid," Toad said, jumping out of the way of Scott's lasers.

"That's kidnap since she's said no a million times" Scott said.

"Scott be more careful you're going to set the forest on fire," Jean warned, noticing some small flames appearing on the grass and stomping them out. Scott growled; this was why he didn't like the woods. He was going to ensure everyone found out what it would be like to live on the sun if he wasn't careful.

Jean used her powers to stop Pietro but, Lance managed to get past Logan thanks to the destraction and got on the jet.

"Kurt, go stop Lance!" Scott shouted; Kurt nodded before disappearing. he reappeared inside only to see Rogue standing with Lance passed out at her feet  
>"Well that worked out better than I expected it too" Kurt said but then the jet Lurched causing the three inside to hit the wall Iris stood and went to the window<br>"Um why are we moving?" Iris said  
>"It's Magneto Kurt get us down" Rogue said Kurt grabbed the two of them and teleported they fell a short distance and hit the ground<br>"ow" they all groaned Iris stood up and glared seeing Magneto Nani hurried over  
>"Iris I need you to run away and hide don't trust anyone unless they give you the password alright? You remember the password don't you?" Nani asked Iris nodded quickly it was clear she was afraid Nani smiled in a reassuring way<br>"Alright you need to go now and don't stop until you're safe alright?" Nani asked Iris nodded before taking off into the forest Nani stood and was immediately nailed in the face with a hit from Wilder beast  
>"Idiot! why would you do that?" he yelled Nani at up before kicking his ankle so he fell over and she got up<br>"To avoid bastards like you from getting to her" Nani shouted before looking to the X-men  
>"We'll have to split up it'll be safer for all of us that way" she shouted before taking off wolverine sighed as much as it pained him to admit it the girl was right he hurried over to Jean<p>

"I need you to link all of us mentally Nani told me the password and the kid won't trust us if we don't give it to her" Logan said Jean nodded she got the password from him before telling a couple of X-men telepathically it would be safer that way if only a few of them knew so Logan, Scott, Rogue, and her would be the ones to know she made sure to tell those specific people before taking off Kitty and Kurt hurrying after Logan figuring they'd probably be safer if they weren't completely alone Logan didn't protest at this point it would be better for everyone after all the Brotherhood probably didn't plan on taking everyone one on one to find the kid either they'd probably try to ambush her and take her that way Logan sighed geez who would have known that one little girl would be so much damn trouble after all she was what six? it was **Not** supposed to be this hard to get a six year old to join them.

The trio walked through the forest carefully none of the letting their guards down just in case they were attacked being accused of having the kid with them but now there were a couple of questions to be asked Where would the kid go was the first and the second being who would reach her first

Iris hurried through the forest she knew it pretty well at least she had lived around here her entire life so this was nothing knew she would come for walks around here with Nani all the time so this was no problem right? Hopefully? okay maybe not usually she would be able to do this but at the moment she was absolutely terrified she hadn't been this scared sense well she didn't like to talk about that one so she chose to shake the memory from her mind as she hurried through the forest she stopped after a while unable to run any further she leaned against a tree to try and catch her breath when she heard voices headed her way she panicked and hid in the rabbit hole that was between the roots of the tree it was just big enough for her to fit and thankfully no one was home she listened to the voices of Lance and Fred as they walked by  
>"Geez all of this for some stupid kid"<p>

"Hey the kid is just like Rogue only difference is the kid is six and easier to control we get the kid we pretty much can win after all Magneto thinks that she might be able to cancel out Rogue too if she tries hard enough" Lance said Iris trembled in her hiding place

her? go against Rogue? not a chance! Iris continued to listen carefully to what they were saying they didn't seem to know she was there then again how could they? she was underground

"Huh never thought of it that way"  
>"That's because you don't think at all Blob" Lance said suddenly there was the sound of a third voice she recagnized as Pietro<br>"Did you find her?" Lance asked  
>"No I found her annoying sister though almost took my head off" Pietro said shaking his head<br>"Try to avoid her Mystique says its a bad scene when you make her angry especially if she's angry about her sister" Lance said

"So what do we do if we find the kid?" Fred asked  
>"Try and convince her to join us just try to tell her the perks of the brotherhood and why Xavier institute sucks" Lance explained simply<br>"If you're going to look for a child you might want to do it right" Mystique said suddenly appearing making the brotherhood jump as well as the poor girl the brotherhood faced Mystique confused as always as to what she meant it was then Mystique pointed to the Rabbit hole  
>"You sure?"<br>"She's small enough to fit and there's no way she could have gotten far enough ahead of us for Pietro not to catch up to her which means she's hiding" Mystique said Pietro walked over and peeked in Iris was now sitting with her knees hugged to her chest directly below the entrance in hopes she wasn't found she even held her breath as if it would help her

"Nope she's not in there" Pietro said pulling his head back Iris let out a silent sigh of relief she however stayed still until she heard them all leave cursing she sighed leaning her head against the wall it was going to be a long night


	4. The password

**X-men evolution: Shadow thief and the copy cat**

**NOTE I DO NOT OWN XMEN EVOLUTION I ONLY OWN IRIS AND NANI also I didn't steal Rogue's power i was only on season one when I started this and I came up with iris before I found rogue so before you all start flipping your lids don't cause i'm not changing her**

Chapter the password pt 2

"Geez this kid is going to cause hell for us" Logan said as he, Kitty and Kurt wondered through the woods cautiously knowing that at any minute they could run into the brotherhood or Magneto for that matter which was worse to run into was something no one wanted to think about Logan heard voices and stopped the other two putting a finger to his lips to tell the to be quiet they saw the Brotherhood looking for Iris before giving up and leaving Logan had another hunch though he could smell Iris's scent he hurried over  
>"Kid I know you're down there" Logan said as the other two hurried over as well Iris's face poked out of the rabbit hole she clearly was scared you could tell by looking at the poor girl<br>"Come on Iris we need to get going" Kitty said she extended her hand but Iris stepped back away from her Kitty was confused then remembered  
>"Iris Mystique can't impersonate all three of us at once trust us"<br>"Nani said don't trust anyone unless they gave me the password" Iris said Kitty and Kurt were confused then looked to Logan  
>"You have the password right?" Kurt asked Logan sighed frusterated it was clearly something he didn't want to say which just made the two more curious about what it was<br>"Come on kid enough just come out of the hole"  
>"No" Iris said sitting down stubbornly Logan growled at him it was clear he had no patients for kids Kitty decided to give it a try next she walked over to the tree and knelt down so she could see the little girl "Come on Iris you know we're your friends Mistique can't impersonate all of us at once"<br>"Wanda could" Iris said simply Kitty had to admit the kid had her there Logan growled once more and looked at Kurt  
>"Can't you teleport in there and drag her out?" Logan asked Kurt thought for a minute he could<br>"I don't think that's the best way to get her sister to allow her to come with us because then we're stooping to the brotherhood's level of kidnapping her" Kurt explained Logan had just about had enough with all of this he glared at the tree claws extending causing the little girl to wimper and push herself further back into the hole Kitty tried to reason with him but Logan now ignored her completely

"If you don't come out right now I will cut the tree down" Logan said Iris shook her head again though she clearly was scared Logan went to cut the tree but Kurt grabbed his arm to stop him

"Wait! if you do that the brotherhood will know exactly where we are" Kurt said Logan glared as much as it pained him to admit it the elf was right he sighed his claws disappearing back into his hands he tried to think of some way to get the kid out but it wasn't going well finally he sighed and muttered the password stubbornly  
>"I can't hear you i'm in the ground" Iris said<br>"Sweet heart there you happy? that's the password!" Logan yelled Iris wimpered a little when he yelled at her but came out Kitty and Kurt were trying not to laugh never thinking they'd hear Logan say anything so girly which was probably why he didn't want to say it in the first place  
>"If you ever tell anyone I said that you'll wish you were in my survival training" Logan threatened them that wiped the smirk off of both kids faces Iris hid behind Kitty though not really liking Logan when he was mad Logan picked up a walkie-talkie so that they could call the others and tell them that they had the kid<br>"Hey we got Iris any word from her sister?" Logan asked  
>"No not yet" Scott said back Iris looked scared Kitty picked her up with a smile<br>"Hey your sister is strong I'm sure she's fine in the mean time we have to get you out of here before the brotherhood finds you" Kitty said Iris nodded slowly though she didn't seem convinced the three then began walking back to where the X jet was maybe if they were lucky they would find Nani on the way it would definately make Iris feel better

(Sorry its so short I just thought that scene would be funny it may be a while sense I post again I'm busy with my school and my new Marvel Mash up fanfiction it is mostly going to focus on the Avengers and the Xmen)


End file.
